


Relieve a Little Tension

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless Superlane fluff plus naughty times in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieve a Little Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted on tumblr to write "Superlane in the shower" This is what I posted in response, but I was also inspired to write a much lengthier, much angstier, much different take on Superlane in the shower. If you'd like to see it, I can post as well! Side note, and shameless self promoting, if you follow me on tumblr, imaginethat57.tumblr.com, you can see stories even faster because I post there first. Also I take prompts! I hope you all enjoyed this little bit of naughtiness on your Saturday.

The warmth of the water flowed over Lucy’s body and she hummed happily at the sensation. Her eyes closed and she allowed this moment to relax before beginning her always hectic day. She stretched her muscles luxuriously, loving the feel of the stretch and the water combining to make her body relieve some of its tension.

In the next second, she felt a rush of cold air against her skin and she yelped in surprise. When she spun to the open door of the shower to figure out why it had come open, she saw her girlfriend, stark naked and smirking in all her glory, stepping into the shower.

“Kara! You startled me.” She slapped the other woman’s arm but offered a wide smile to take away any sting.

“Sorry,” Kara chirped, not sounding sorry at all. “I just thought we’d save some time and shower together.”

Lucy laughed, watching in delight as Kara slowly became soaked in the stream of the water, and her nipples grew taut in response. Kara grinned at the attention, jutting out her chest to make the roundness of her breasts topped with piqued nipples more prominent. Watching her girlfriend’s increasingly lecherous smirk and roaming eyes caused a plume of heat to rise in Lucy’s face and flush in her cheeks, reaching down to her core and pooling there. She rolled her eyes playfully and turned her back to Kara.

“Yes, I’m sure that was exactly what you were thinking.” Her tone was joyfully mocking, sure Kara would know she meant no offense. She reached for the shampoo to begin lathering up her hair, but before she could grasp it the tips of nipples she had studiously observed before were pressed into her back tightly with the globes of Kara’s breasts.

As the blonde molded herself to Lucy from behind, her arms circled around the waist of the darker haired woman and she purred into Lucy’s ear, “What else could I possibly have intended?”

Lucy moaned a little as teeth began working her pulse, and Kara’s hands traveled up her abdomen to gently cup her breasts with index fingers flicking at Lucy’s own hardened nipples.

“Well _that_ isn’t going to save any time.” She admonished lightly but her will power was rapidly dissolving.

Kara responded by nipping her shoulder, and continuing to work on her breasts. Lucy’s ass began to grind into the front of Kara’s hips without command from her, and she whined out at a pleasurably sharp twist of her right nipple. She tried one more time to resist, knowing it was futile, that her own desire was going to overpower her rationality.

“Kara, we’re going to be late for work.” Kara began sliding the flat of one hand down Lucy’s stomach. She didn’t stop until her fingers moved through shower soaked curls, and finally rested at the apex of Lucy’s thighs. She began stroking Lucy’s softness with purposeful motions and Lucy whimpered.

“Do you care?” Kara growled in a low voice, continuing with her ministrations. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut tight, and braced herself with both hands on the wall of the shower.

“ _No. _” She moaned out, as Kara slipped two fingers inside of her.__


End file.
